Nappa ¿Rey de los Piratas?
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un fic de daughterofrisings / TRADUCIDO / Una transmisión extraña en la nave de Freezer y un pequeño accidente tiene un efecto interesante en Nappa ... One-shot!


**Nappa... ¿Rey de los Piratas?**

En las profundidades del espacio, Freezer estaba revisando un informe de una misión cuando la pantalla detrás de él comenzó a mostrar algunas imágenes muy extrañas.

"¡Zarbon! ¿Qué es esta transmisión y de donde viene?" el Ice-Jin exigió.

"Señor Freezer, Parece que hemos recogido una transmisión de un planeta muy lejano" Carbón respondió.

"¡Eso es bastante obvio! Pero ¿qué están tratando de decir? ¡Que yo sepa no he visto un mensaje!" Freezer esa extrañas imágenes de lo que parecían ser seres humanos.

"Parece que hemos recogido un film destinado exclusivamente para fines de entretenimiento" afirmó Zarbon.

"¿Qué idiotas se entretiene con esta tontería? " el lagarto tirano gruñó.

Toda la tripulación de la Nave resonó detrás de él con una escena de pelea de la película.

"¡Oh, pero, por supuesto, Los idiotas que tengo en esta nave!" Freezer suspiró.

Para asombro del ice- jim, sus soldados mantenían los ojos pegados a la pantalla. El Saiyan y la fuerza de Ginyu estaban particularmente atentos para la duración de la transmisión.

La película parecía concentrarse en este tonto ser humano, un tal Capitán Jack Sparrow. Después de soportar dos horas seguidas de una absoluta tontería, Freezer se sintió aliviado de que todo había terminado por fin. ¿O no? ...

Mientras en los pasillos de la nave...

"¿De dónde ese imbécil de Jack Sparrow obtuvo el grado de capitán? " el Capitán Ginyu resopló.

"¡Probablemente le llegó por correo al igual que el tuyo!" Vegeta se burló.

"¡Cuidado, mono!" Ginyu gruñó.

"Somos piratas del espacio, ¿cómo es que no tenemos ninguna espada? " Recome preguntó.

"Ay, ¿Quién en su sano juicio daría a ti una espada, amigo?" Jeice preguntó.

Guldo se estrelló contra una pared y luego se encontró con Burter.

"¡Oye Gurdo, no puedes usar parches oculares en los cuatro ojos!" Burter regañó.

"Uhh, ¿Conseguimos unas espadas o qué?" Recome se quejó.

"Me parece oír que el capitán nos llama" Burter gritó tratando de Recome piense en otra cosa.

Mientras tanto...

Los tres guerreros Saiyan estaban caminando por un pasillo de la nave de Freezer.

"saben, me identifico con ese Jack Sparrow" Nappa declarado.

"Hmph! Tengo más en común con él que tu", se burló Raditz.

"Sí, Ambos necesitan un baño y un corte de pelo" Vegeta interrumpió sarcasticamente.

Nappa se echó a reír ante el comentario del príncipe Saiyajin.

"¡Por lo menos tengo pelo, calvo!" dijo Raditz burladose de Nappa.

"¡Seguro tienes extensiones!" Nappa gruñó.

"¡Yo no tengo extensiones!" el hijo de Bardock protestó.

Raditz se apartó rápidamente. Sabía que Nappa sólo quería una excusa para hacerlo enojar.

Antes de Raditz pudiera responder, un chirriante Gurdo corrió por el pasillo perseguido por un Recome que traía una espada. ¿De dónde había sacado Recome una espada?

Empujado por Recome, Nappa se estrelló de cabeza contra la pared, un crujido repugnante se escucho.

Raditz corrió hacia el caído Saiyan que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Esta él? ..." dijo Vegeta algo preocupado, aunque sabia como ocultarlo.

"No, no está muerto. Sólo noqueado. Va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza cuando despierte" el Saiyan de pelo largo observado.

"¡yo no sería tan afortunado, al rato despertara mas idiota de lo que es…!" Vegeta resopló.

Con un gemido, Nappa comenzó a agitarse.

"¿Te acuerdas quién eres? ¿De dónde eres?" Raditz preguntó.

"¡Maldición claro que lo sé, maldito perro, Estoy a bordo del Barco _venganza de Neptuno_!" Ladró Nappa.

"¿Eh? ¿Y usted es…?" Raditz preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡YO SOY NAPPA, EL REY PIRATA! AZOTE DE LOS SIETE MARES!"

"¿QUÉ?" Vegeta gruñó.

"¡Oh, no!" Raditz suspiró. Nappa iba a tener suerte si el príncipe no lo mataba de una explosión de Ki en ese mismo momento.

"Ve a tu cuarto y haz la meme, Nappa!" el príncipe ordeno.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré, Rata de agua dulce?" Nappa gruñó.

"Cómo osas desafiar al príncipe de todos los Saiyajin!", Gritó Vegeta.

"¡Príncipe, para mí no eres nada! ¡Yo soy el rey de los piratas!" el fornido Saiyan dijo de nuevo.

"¿Te atreves a...?" el príncipe Saiyajin comenzó a molestarse.

"¡Todos ustedes me darán el debido respeto o los hare caminar por la plancha!"Nappa advirtio.

"¡Voy a darte un Final Flash!" Vegeta siseó.

Raditz estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con un médico por medio de su scooter.

"tengo que hacer algo" dijo Raditz algo preocupado, sabía que Vegeta sería capaz de matar a Nappa.

al Rato...

Appule negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Nappa amenazando a Vegeta con "hacerlo caminar por la plancha".

Vegeta estaba listo para mandar a Nappa al olvido.

"Por lo que me explica, tienes que darle otro golpe en la cabeza para hacer que Nappa vuelva a la normalidad", aconsejó el médico a Raditz.

Raditz se puso detrás de Nappa y le dio un golpe a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Raditz! ¡Te voy a arrancar ese estropajo encima de tu cabeza!" Nappa rugió.

"no... Nappa .. espera" - Raditz salio corriendo .

"Bueno, por lo menos las cosas definitivamente volvieron a la normalidad" Vegeta rió mientras él y Appule vieron a Nappa persiguiendo a Raditz por el pasillo.


End file.
